The Boss (Saints Row)
The player character of the Saints Row series is unnamed, this wiki refers to them as The Protagonist. Personality In Saints Row, The Protagonist is a new recruit for the Saints, remaining quiet for the majority of the game not questioning any orders given to him. The Protagonist is too timid to speak with rival gangs or other Saints until towards the end of the game. In Saints Row 2, The Protagonist has 6 different personalities for the player to choose. Depending on the voice chosen, The Protagonist may break the fourth wall by randomly mentioning a few aspects of the game during gameplay. For example, Male Voice 3 sometimes says "You know I never see a dog around here? Weird." Although The Protagonist's dialogue for the cutscenes is always the same in Saints Row 2, the in-game dialogue differs for each personality. In Saints Row 2, The Protagonist is portrayed as extremely vicious, showing no remorse in killing and torturing enemies. The Protagonist has a strong friendship with Johnny Gat, having known him the longest of any of the Saints since his initiation into the gang. The Protagonist displays exceptional strength and durability throughout the series. During the conclusion of Saints Row he was caught in a point blank explosion and only suffered minor burns, though his coma lasted several years. Neither Mayor Hughes nor his men survived. In the trailer for Saints Row The Protagonist said his life changed after meeting Julius, desiring more and more power and money. While typically The Protagonist reserves the bulk of their wrath for rival gang members or other foes, they still display a comical disregard for human life, not unlike most inhabitants of the Saints Row universe. The Protagonist does have a few heroic qualities despite their sadistic nature, such as going to extreme lengths for friends, leading by example and feeling regret for several actions such the burning of Shivington or if they allow Shaundi and Viola to die during the climax of Saints Row: the Third. The Protagonist kills their mentor Julius in cold blood. The former leader of the Saints tries to defend his actions and claims that The Protagonist was too power-hungry, a charge which The Protagonist confirms. However, Julius' motives remain questionable.The social engineering by Dane Vogel left the original inhabitants of the Saints Row district homeless and destitute, and the betrayal of the Saints saw the majority of them dead or serving prison sentences while Julius lived a comfortable lifestyle. In The Protagonists' eyes, Julius crossed the only line they never had, betraying one's friends. In Saints Row: The Third, The Protagonist has 7 different personalities. The Protagonist is portrayed as being, arguably, less susceptible to random bursts of violence, due to already having the power and wealth they desired. In fact, the Saint's success in crushing the gangs of Stilwater and partnering with Ultor led to The Protagonist's rise to celebrity status, complete with a Planet Saints franchise and movie offers. They are still psychotic killers, as they show little emotion while killing other than excitement. This is tempered by their loyalty to their fellow gang members, since Saints Row: the Third is mainly centered around them, Shaundi, and Pierce taking revenge after the death of Johnny Gat. However, it seems that The Protagonist is not entirely as merciless as before, agreeing to spare Matt Miller's life when the Decker's leader promises to cut ties with the Syndicate, as well as abandoning his role in the gang war and leaving Steelport, which Matt honors. Despite having tendencies of a psychopath their loyalty to their friends and concern for their well being is not a trait of psychopathic killers. Category:Characters that hail from the Saints Row Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Gun Users Category:Spectacled Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Assassins Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thieves Category:Knife Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Drug Addicts Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters who Drink Alcohol Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes